


The Key Items Motive

by Eve6262



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AND THEN I PUT SDR2 ENDGAME SPOILS LIKE A SMART PERSON., Chaper 1 Spoils, I was paid to make this a thing, Not explicitly though, Other, also the summary has some endgame spoils if you look hard enough and think about it a lot, but for good reason I assure you, but it's very noticeable who's ded as a doornail, fictional events that are just headcanons at this point, if it ends it's with a bang, look just don't think about the summary if you don't know SDR2 / DR1 endgames, new motive, only maybe major char death?, slightly calmer Toko than she actually is, this is a oneshot book so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/pseuds/Eve6262
Summary: The Key Items Motive:1 - Distribute Key Items. All Key Items should be closely related to person who receives them. EX: Gummy bear addict receives expensive gummy bears. (NOTE - sis you can't use one of the remnants as an example)2 - Find a way to connect life to item. (NOTE - sis take this off the list you already figured it out)3 - Have Fun (NOTE - sis that's not a step)FINE 3 - Let them kill themselves. (Note - Really? No note? I'm putting this here for continuity then)





	The Key Items Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasister60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/gifts).



Makoto stifled a yawn as he made his way to the dining hall. Somehow, even in this tense environment, he slept peacefully, not a noise or thought made to keep him awake. Memories of death were pushed to the side; thoughts of danger were discarded entirely.

His arrival was nothing special, yet Monokuma appeared from seemingly nowhere. Smiling, the bear swayed back and forth sitting atop a mountain of boxes.

“Everyone’s here, so I’ll explain the next motive~!”

Although met with copious complaints and annoyed grumbles, everyone watched the bear. The animatronic stood up and pretended to clear his throat before explaining their next source of despair.

“Since you’re all so buddy-buddy with each other, I figured we’d go with something different for the next motive. I call it...the Key Items motive!”

“Ooh, like the key item you get for completing a girl’s route in a spicy VN?”

“Quiet. I want to hear this.”

“Yes, M’Lady!”

“...As I was SAYING, you’re all so buddy-buddy with each other! But what if you didn’t have to kill each other, hmm? What if it wasn’t a person you were aiming for?”

Everyone looked at each other.

“Well, now you don’t have to! Introducing...The Key Items Motive!”

“...repetitive…”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“That’s repetitive. You should’ve said ‘Hence, The Key Items Motive.’ “

“How rude, and to your headmaster, no less! I’ll give out your item first, just for that!” 

Monokuma opened the box to his right and pulled out a small stick, it seemed. It took a moment to realize, but the distinct nib identified it easily; a fountain pen, and a fancy one no less. Intricate floral designs danced around the polished material; they seemed trapped in a glass container, as though too fragile to be touched by even air.

Shrugging, Toko quietly shuffled over and picked it out of the bear’s hand.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Since there’s two in that little head of yours, crazy as that sounds, you have two items!” With this, he made no move to retrieve anything.

“...So what is it?”

“Your scissors!”

“...Hmph.” Unsatisfied with the simple answer, she sat back down. A brief flash of recognition flashed through her eyes, as though having understood something the others didn’t.

“Alright, so we’re going in random order now! Whatever I pull out is who’s next!”

“I suppose that’s a fair way to do it.”

“Aaaand….Kyoko Kirigiri! Come up and claim your prize!”

A pair of gloves, dark purple streaks intertwining with violet strands. She took them heartlessly and stuffed them into her pocket.

“Next....Byakuya Togami!”

A strange symbol made of what was probably gold, knowing Togami. The designs were made by no machine, and based on how gently the heir plucked it out of the animatronic hand and quietly laid it on the table, it was both old and fragile. Possibly and heirloom, newly formed detective skills told the brunette.

“Chihiro Fujisaki!”

Never had anyone seen the girl as excited as then, immediately rushing over to hug the laptop. Her own momentum had her spinning when she picked it up, and without ado she plopped down at one of the side tables and got to work familiarizing herself with the new contraption.

“Mondo Owada!”

Monokuma only had it out for a moment, a flash of pink before the biker gang leader shoved it in his pocket. Everyone raised an eyebrow, but nothing more; a bit strange coming from Kiyotaka, but it was possible he understood the embarrassment.

“Aoi Asahina!”

A donut. It was plain, with clear glazing.

Makoto wished he didn’t understand.

“Kiyotaka Ishi...Okay yours is just too boring to even yell out your name. Just come get your stupid book or whatever.”

Angrily stomping over, Kiyotaka plucked it from the paw. 

“It is not stupid! It is a handbook that goes over all rules for my old middle school!”

A quiet murmur sounded from another part of the room, moderately stoic but also slightly interested.

“Your middle school had a rule handbook…?”

No reply was given.

“Whatever!....Sakura Ogami! ...Oops! Almost dropped it! Have to be careful, I can’t cause a death~!”

A mini replica of a dojo, detailed to even the individual blades of grass in the invisible wind. She carefully placed it down.

Someone else spoke up, though. “Cause a death…?”

“I’ll explain after everyone has theirs, so just sit tight~! Anyways...Hifumi Yamada!”

No one was surprised when his was also a flash; the difference was, no one was interested.

“Celestia Ludenberg!”

A beautifully ornate teacup, as though it were Celeste herself. She quietly placed it on the table in front of her, thinking of ways to keep its beautiful china safe.

“Hagakure Yasuhiro!”

A crystal ball. Why was no one surprised? 

“And finally! The one you’ve all been waiting for...Makoto Naegi!”

What Naegi definitely did not expect multiple eggs, but the instant he saw them he picked them up, cradling them all in his arms.

“Oh, if you’re wondering, those will hatch in a few days if you keep them right.”

His immediate goal was set- keep the chicks safe.

 

(A/N - I’m a bad planner and realized that Makoto’s kinda not gonna be a good narrator for this onwards as it was just be keep the chicks safe keep the chicks safe over and over again so we’re switching to Toko because I’m not biased at allllllll)

 

From the corner table she always sat at, Toko watched the room slowly devolve into madness. Multiple people questioned Mondo, at some point joined by Sakura simply because she was asked to for protection’s sake. Makoto carefully cradled the eggs and was questioning Monokuma, which she surmised was the only reason he hadn’t explained what he meant by “cause a murder.” It was obvious, of course, but it was nice to have an official statement.

Meanwhile, Togami carefully placed the heirloom in his pocket, the gold house symbol small enough to fit on a small necklace chain if one wished. Celeste berated Hifumi over the proper way to brew her milk tea, as per usual, yet this time somehow more infuriated; Aoi seemed to be pledging her life to Sakura, for unknown reasons.

Finally, Monokuma spoke his reasoning.

“Alright, so now the true nature of the Key Items motive, riiight? Well, it’s simple. Lose or break your key item- unnaturally, that is- and you’re dead! Snap those artifacts right in half, burn them up, throw water on them, whatever destroys them! Those items are your lives!”

The bickering in the room turned much more drastic. Togami abruptly left; Aoi now truly pledged her life to Sakura, not trusting herself not to eat the donut on accident. Celeste left in less than a moment; so did Kyoko. Makoto ran out with his eggs; the rest either stayed or simply strayed out due to boredom rather than urgency. 

Eventually, she left as well, yet unlike the others she was not worried.

If anything, she was trying to forget the power of a pen.

She didn’t want to think about that alley, or his blood, or his cry of anguish, or the legal matters-

No. Stop. Don’t think. Just remember. You’re only doing it in self protection.

That got you through before, that will get you through now.


End file.
